harry potter- sexfriends ver HXHR
by claudiozero777
Summary: resumen simple: harry y hermione tras años de matrimonio se ven envueltos en una situacion de pasion desenfrenada tras ser engañados por sus respectivas parejas con Draco Malfoy y Luna Lovegood respectivamente, ¿interesado?, ven y dale una oportunidad a esta historia de pasion y orgullo que envolvera a dos almas que tal vez debieron haber estado siempre juntas.
1. prologo

**Harry Potter. Sexfriends ver. HXHR (versión AU más moderno y sin tantas muertes) (prologo – dos almas)**

**Pareja Harry X Hermione (Lemmon en casi todos los capítulos soooo están avisados)**

**Resumen general:**

**Después de años de matrimonio infructuosos engaños y un divorcio que dividieron a las amistades de Harry y Hermione a los 27, tras estos ser engañados por los hermanos Weasley (Ron y Ginny) con Luna y Draco respectivamente, por lo cual ambos tratando de recuperarse de su decepción lentamente van cayendo en una espiral de pasión desenfrenada que los envolverá de una manera tal que pronto no sabrán distinguir entre la lujuria reciente y la amistad que los ha unido durante años; ¿podrán Harry y Hermione no perderse en sus deseos?, ¿Cómo reaccionaran Ginny y Ron cuando se den cuenta de esa peculiar relación?, ¿Por qué Lupin y Sirius están planeando una boda?, en esta historia lo sabrán. **

**Todos los derechos son para JK Rowling y los hermanos Warner soooooo disfruten **

**Londres, casa de Ron, un sábado 8 de diciembre en la tarde-noche, Hermione 26 años PV.**

Hermione Granger siempre había sido una mujer optimista, una defensora de los derechos, una mujer de principios que era respetada en la sociedad de magos a nivel internacional y una esposa que durante 4 años trato de darle amor a su esposo Ronald Weasley...hasta que descubrió que la engañaba desde hacía años con Luna Lovegood…..quien ahora está embarazada de seis meses, mismos meses que su ya-no-mejor-amiga o nuera Ginny Weasley.

Un suspiro salió de la boca de la castaña mientras acomodaba sus últimas pertenencias en las cajas que ella armo para su mudanza mientras su ahora ex-esposo y muy posiblemente su ex–amigo en todo los sentidos –_el muy desgraciado todavía tiene la desfachatez de hacerse el inocente después de lo que hizo_ – pensó molesta mientras el pelirrojo daba vueltas en la sala con una expresión típica de terror misma que mostraría al ver a una araña gigante.

No era fortuito tal escenario después de todo, no fue difícil obtener el divorcio tras presentar como prueba el embarazo de Luna ante el juez hace ya casi 5 meses, por lo cual el veredicto fue aplastante del lado de Hermione y sin embargo mientras Molly Weasley lloraba, la castaña solo exigió el respeto y posesión de sus bienes pre -matrimoniales: su auto, la casa en Hogsmeade que ella compro junto a Harry, su cuenta en Gringotts (incluyendo ahorros), etc.

Ron se detuvo un momento y temblando de nervios, hablo por fin después de casi tres horas – Hermione sé que me odias pero la realidad es que tú tienes la culpa de esto, siempre queriendo tener sexo, siempre leyendo y trabajando, siempre limpiando, sie… -en ese punto Hermione termino de empacar y con un movimiento de su varita las hizo diminutas hasta que cupieron en una bolsa en orden.

Los ojos de la castaña se posaron en los azules de Ron y sonrió tan ampliamente antes de dispararle un hechizo que lo saco volando desde la ventana, hasta el jardín de la casa que compartieron por cuatro años, por suerte los vecinos no vieron tal acción enfrente de esa casa de dos pisos en las afueras de Londres debido a los hechizos de escudos que Hermione puso sobre la misma cuando la compraron años antes.

La varita de la castaña apunto a la nariz del pelirrojo cuyos ojos se abrieron con fuerza olvidando por un momento los vidrios que se le atascaron en la piel, sintiendo horror por primera vez desde la guerra mágica – escúchame Ronald Weasley, te di años de mi vida y todo mi amor –entrecerró los ojos dejando escapar magia de su cuerpo - ¿y Qué me devuelves? Me engañaste con una de mis mejores amigas, la embarazaste y todavía te haces el inocente….pues bien solo te diré lo siguiente: no vuelvas A ACERCARTEME, A MI O A MI HOGAR EN HOGSMEAT O TE LO ASEGURO –se acerca corriendo y le tira una pata al joven que se arrastró lejos de ella- ¡TE VOY A CASTRAR! – grito desapareciendo de su vista.

Tras unos minutos que a Ron le parecieron horas volvió a levantarse, lentamente sorprendido de seguir con vida mientras se palpada las ropas volviendo caminando lentamente mientras el sol se ocultaba lentamente.

Lejos de ahí a cientos de kilómetros, en el pueblo de Hogsmeade apareció Hermione quien solo tuvo fuerzas para caminar unos cuantos pasos antes de caer de rodillas en la nieve, rememorando una y otra vez su vida desde los 18 años con Ron, los besos, las caricias, los momentos y lentamente sintió nuevamente como su corazón se desangraba recordando también cuando Luna le confeso llorando que estaba esperando un hijo de su esposo.

Y así por primera vez en meses y sabiendo que a pesar de que Harry la entendería, no pudo permitirse el pensamiento de que él también tuviese que cargar su pena de nuevo y las lágrimas siguieron cayendo antes de que la joven se levantara a pesar de la rigidez repentina en sus músculos caminado lentamente tras unos minutos de dolor….. Sin saber lo que ocurriría esa noche o en el futuro.

**Hogsmeade zona rural, casa de Harry, 8 pm, Harry 25 años PV.**

El aire frio de las montañas cercanas o la niebla del lago cercano a la casa, apenas y entraban a la sala de juegos que él había construido en su propiedad de Hogsmeade, la cual era una copia casi exacta de la de Hermione: ambas con 3 pisos, un ático, un sótano, un invernadero para hiervas medicinales y algunos árboles frutales pequeños; la casa de Harry también tiene una cochera extendida con la mencionada sala de juegos que terminaba en la puerta de una habitación enorme modificada con magia para su entrenamiento.

Un suspiro salió de su boca mientras veía la nueve caer por la única ventana de la habitación, antes de tomar otro trago de la 1era botella de champagne de la noche, lo cual no era extraño puesto que desde hacía ya varios meses los sábados se embriagaba con una simple Razón: olvidar que Ginebra Weasley lo había engañado desde hacía años con Draco Malfoy y ahora está embarazada también de 6 meses como Luna.

El colmo de las cosas era que en un principio pensó y deseo que fuera su hijo, a pesar de que Ginny siempre le obligo a usar condón en todas sus relaciones por lo cual inmediatamente la duda había surgido en él, pero por supuesto el BUEN POTTER siempre pensando lo mejor de la gente ignoro sus sospechas a pesar de presentir por la magia que despedía su ex –mujer que estaba muy equivocado pero el descubrimiento del embarazo de luna fue la puñalada que provoco su divorcio con una prueba de ADN y una mágica del feto.

Con cuidado y tratando de olvidar todo aquello, Harry se levantó de la mesa de billar en el centro del cuarto, lo cual no era lo único que se encontraba en la habitación de juegos debido a que también había una chimenea con un asador adjunto (donde de hecho estaba calentando la sopa de pollo para la cena), diversas máquinas de entretenimiento, una mesa de merienda, diversos aparatos para guardar bebidas, comida entre otras cosas, un pequeño almacén para carnes, una puerta que daba a un cuarto de lavado que incluía un par de baños sencillos y un futon (una especie de colchón que usan los japoneses) de buen tamaño donde solía dormir cuando no soportaba estar en su vieja habitación matrimonial aun cuando de hecho llevaba casi 4 meses compartiendo la cama con Hermione.

Harry lanzo un suspiro verificando la sopa y probándola – _aun cuando no hemos hecho nada más que dormir como los hermanos del alma que somos, espero que nadie se entere de ello_ – pensó por enésima vez durante los 4 meses que han vividos solos en Hogsmeade….o juntos como se quisiera ver.

No fue una decisión simple, aun antes de que se completase el divorcio jurídicamente, vivieron medio mes cada uno en su propia casa pero tras el cumpleaños de Harry en julio ambos se quedaron solos recogiendo todo para que Remus, Tonks, Teddy y Sirius (quienes sobrevivieron a la guerra los dos primeros y el padrino volvió de la muerte tras un serie de eventos) pudiesen irse temprano y ya cansados ambos se recostaron en el futon donde usualmente dormía para escapar del fantasma de su actual divorcio.

Todo fue tan natural que poco a poco sin medir palabra, la simple acción cotidiana de dormir juntos se convirtió en una tradición en menos de una semana al punto que las pocas veces que había salido en misión por una semana en los últimos meses, Hermione le había comentado que extrañaba sus abrazos nocturnos y los platillos que preparaba.

El sonido de la puerta le saco de sus pensamientos e inmediatamente al ver a Hermione que cargaba con una jarra de jugo de naranja y una sonrisa triste que acompañaba los ojos ligeramente rojos –_ha estado llorando recientemente, debió haber peleado con Ron de nuevo_ – pensó mientras se acomodaba el pantalón grueso del pijama que era la única prenda además de la ropa interior que utilizaba para dormir, razón por la cual Hermione le llamaba "el amigo musculoso sin camisa".

La voz de ella un poco rasposa llego a sus oídos - ¿aún no has servido la cena, pero si el champagne sin haberme servido la mía?- le cuestiono dejando la jarra en una barra larga que también se utilizaba como mini-bar durante las noches de antaño cuando tomaban junto al resto de sus antiguos compañeros de colegio y amigos cercanos…..algo que no ocurría desde hacía casi medio años debido a las presentes circunstancias.

Harry soltó un suspiro mientras tomaba unos platos de la única alacena de la habitación para poder servir la comida – no deberías embriagarte estando enojada, no quiero que destruyas algo….mejor me deberías abrazar para tranquilizarnos – dijo cuidando de sonar comprensivo, al fin y al cabo ambos sufrían el mismo dolor de momento.

Ella le ignoro tomando otro vaso hasta llenarlo además de sacar las últimas dos botellas de champagne – no sé de qué hablas Harry Potter, hoy acabo de traerme mis últimas cosas de esa casa maldita y quiero beber para festejar – dijo ella con mucho orgullo quitándose la gabardina que traía puesta dejando al descubierto una bata que a pesar de ser de lana, no dejaba mucho a la imaginación

La garganta del chico se secó por un momento, no era la primera vez que la veía utilizar batas o "ropa ligera" para dormir pero aun así era imposible no quedarse embobado mirando la figura de su amiga.

Otro cambio de vivir juntos era que no había muchos secretos entre ellos y si bastante intimidad en muchos sentidos pocos comunes para dos mejores amigos, "solo amigos", conocer algunas de las prendas de ropa interior de ella es un conocimiento que adquirió sin querer y que a ella particularmente no parecía importarle ese hecho dado que antes de que comenzara el invierno, era el quien solía lavar la ropa, tenderla, doblarla e incluso a veces acomodarla.

Por supuesto que para ambos eso en un principio no era nada de lo cual preocuparse u otorgarle segundos pensamientos…..pero más allá de pequeños momentos de vergüenza para él; poco a poco otros tipos de pensamientos comenzaron a surgir en su cabeza sin que pudiese controlarlos…entre ellos por ejemplo el cómo se vería su mejor amiga en alguno de esos lindos conjuntos con bordados.

Y en ocasiones no sabía si eran alucinaciones del alcohol en su sangre durante los sábados pero casi podía jurar que su amiga en ocasiones no solo lloraba en las primeras semanas, sino que tiempo después incluso en ocasiones se tocaba silenciando los gemidos con la almohada.

La voz de Hermione le volvió a sacar de sus pensamientos mientras terminaba de acomodar la comida y la mesa – ¿en qué estás pensando mientras me vez? – pregunto tomando directamente de la botella de champagne y cruzándose de piernas en uno de los bancos de la barra (lo único que había para sentarse en el lugar) dejando al descubierto un poco cierta tela negra que se podía divisar debido a lo corto del camisón y a que usaba calcetines de lana pero no medias o un short.

Harry tratando de mirar a los ojos un poco hinchados de ella le contesto con la voz más firme posible – en que deberías tomar despacio y contarme que ocurrió cuando fuiste por tus cosas – termino de hablar y comenzó a comer sin esperar la respuesta de ella que también comenzó a comer, esta vez bebiendo despacio con cierta resignación en su rostro.

Ambos terminaron de comer sin decir nada más pero en cuanto terminaron de recoger los platos y se sentaron a beber la última botella de champagne, ella le abrazo cambiándose a sentarse encima suyo, dejando que ambos cuerpos se pegasen lo suficiente para que el no pudiese ver el rostro de Hermione que oculto en su cuello -¿quieres saber qué ocurrió? - pregunto dejando que su aliento le pusiera la piel de gallina a Harry que respondió sin dudar que si lo deseaba.

Ella se separó dejando al descubierto pequeñas lagrimas que el trato de limpiar pero ella le agarro las manos con las suyas un poco temblorosas – discutí con ron unos minutos y le lance un hechizo destruyendo la ventana del patio de atrás – lanzo un suspiro y más lagrimas – después llegue aquí, no pude sostenerme cayendo en la nieve para llorar como si fuera una niña de nuevo, casi tuve que arrastrarme para llegar a casa pero ya sabes las pócimas para cuidar la piel me curaron en minutos – comento llevando una de las manos de Harry hacia su rodilla suave y tersa.

Harry le dio pequeños besos en la frente pegándola a él con un abrazo aun con ella agarrándole las manos – no deberías ocultarme esas cosas, ya sabes que estamos en el mismo barco, por favor prométeme que me contaras…todos tus problemas al menos hasta que pase un tiempo y puedas tener otra relación estable –le besa la cabeza con cariño haciéndola suspirar ligeramente 

Los ojos de Hermione le miraron fijamente como si estuviese pensando en algo sin poder decirlo pero tras unos minutos respondió – gracias Harry tú también deberías contármelo todo –un ligero sonrojo le apareció en las mejillas –por ejemplo…. Las fantasías que tienes conmigo – musito entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente y pasando un dedo por su pecho.

Harry abrió los ojos de golpe, ciertamente no era una mentira que había tenido algunas fantasías e incluso erecciones "mañaneras" que terminaban en ocasiones rosando las piernas de su amiga (e incluso en medio de los ahora grandes glúteos de ella) pero nunca hubiese imaginado que sus balbuceos nocturnos hubiesen vuelto, para su suerte Hermione pronto respondió apartando ligeramente la mirada y dejando las manos de él justo encima del nacimiento de sus pechos cerca de los hombros, por lo cual no los tocaba al 100%.

Ante la respiración agitada suya y la ceja que levanto, ella respondió tímidamente –yo también he tenido fantasías contigo, aun que el problema conmigo es que… también me he tocado mientras duermes– susurro indudablemente llena de vergüenza como el de excitación repentina tal vez debido al alcohol o a al hecho de que su mejor amiga le estaba confesando que se siente atraída por él.

El silencio se instauro por unos minutos, pero ambos estaban bastante excitados para decir algo pero Harry decidió ser sincero - yo he fantaseado contigo muchas veces últimamente y sobre todo por lo de lavar la ropa, de hecho vi la que tienes puesta, además me pones nervioso porque tengo las manos cerca de tus pechos – confeso haciendo que ella le voltease a ver de nuevo.

Hermione bajo las manos de Harry hasta sus lindos pechos, donde le animo a estrujarlos antes de hablar en quejidos y suspiros de placer – sé que no deberíamos hacer estas cosas estando recién divorciados, con tres botellas de champagne y siendo mejores amigos, pero hay algo que no le he dicho a nadie…..el estrés me pone un poco….cachonda, excitada, deseosa, durante años lo pude soportar creyendo que al casarme todo mejoraría…por eso siempre le tuve celos a Ginny en ese sentido porque ella presumía de tu energía y técnica – le beso el cuello y el aumenta el ritmo del masaje en los pechos de ella – y sobretodo porque el idiota de Ronald siempre estaba cansado….. Ahora sé por qué, pero eso no evita que el convivir contigo no me ponga al límite de mi resistencia – mascullo moviendo las caderas en el miembro de su amigo mientras se agarraba con las piernas de su torso.

El dejo de darle atención a los pezones para tomarla en brazos y dejarla arriba del futon antes de abrir las piernas de su amiga para quitarle las lindas bragas negras con moños en forma de V que traía puestas – hace cuanto que ese imbécil no te tocaba como es debido – le cuestiono introduciendo su lengua en el dulce interior de ella, por lo cual tardo en contestar debido a la sensación – antes de divorciarnos creo que fue el otro diciembre casi al inicio del mes, por eso estoy de esta manera, pero aun así nunca deje de comer frutas – confeso tomándole de la cabeza para que pudiese disfrutar de su amigo.

Tras unos minutos Harry comenzó a subir por su cuerpo, subiendo lentamente al mismo tiempo que le quitaba el camisón para después jugar con los duros pezones provocando que ella gimiera sin restricciones.

Hermione no pudo soportar por mucho tiempo y su cuerpo se corrió con bastante fuerza, por lo cual tardo en notar que Harry se estaba quitando el pantalón del pijama pero al momento de buscar un condón ella le detuvo - estoy usando la píldora y siendo sincera siempre…..he tenido la curiosidad de saber que se siente que alguien se corra dentro de mí - el abre los ojos sorprendido, por lo cual ella aclara levantándose y tomando su miembro con timidez – ya sabes curiosidad científica/biológica para mi – repuso comenzando hacer una felación incluso utilizando su pecho copa C para intentar una rusa.

Unos minutos después ella se rindió notablemente – ¡eres demasiado grande o yo demasiado inexperta, es lo malo de casarte con un sujeto que mide 15 centímetros y con condón siempre media menos! – Harry hizo una mueca –demasiada información Mione – repuso el antes de besarla con tal vez demasiada pasión.

Pero a ella no pareció importarle al contrario fue reciproca en todo sentido, pidiéndole entre cada respiración que la tocara cuanto quisiera y el no dudo en corresponderle a su deseo, siendo apasionado como tal vez nunca fue con su ex – esposa.

Y así fue dado que el tampoco había tenido mucha actividad en ese sentido al igual que ella, por lo cual entro en ella sin muchos reparos comenzando a moverse con un buen ritmo desde el principio – dios mío esto es increíble, estoy ebria o me desmaye en la nieve – cuestiono acariciando los músculos de la espalda de Harry, tratando al mismo tiempo como él pudo notar entre besos, de mover las caderas al mismo ritmo pero fallando debido al éxtasis que él estaba seguro que sentía entre envestidas.

No era para menos, dado que al menos él no podía negar que el interior de Hermione era simplemente increíble en todo sentido y probablemente al sentir un poco de culpa por tener sexo en sus actuales circunstancias, le pediría que fuese su mujer en los términos que ella quisiera.

Pero se contuvo y decidió mandar ese pensamiento fuera de su mente centrándose en darle todo el placer que su amiga merecía, por lo cual sin dudarlo la recostó en el futon.

Ella gimió mientras el, la tomaba de la cadera, envistiéndola sin piedad – ¿te gusta Hermione?, ¿esto es lo que deseabas? – pregunto sin darse cuenta que también se estaba expresando de sí mismo.

Hermione abrió los ojos, arqueando la espalda para que los ya rojos pezones rosaran el musculoso pero delgado pecho de Harry – tanto como tú me deseabas maldito pervertido que me agarraba los pechos mientras dormía – le respondió con una cierta molestia antes de besarlo apasionadamente y que tener otro orgasmo que casi provocaba uno en Harry, obligándolo a detenerse momentáneamente para contestarle – esos eran accidentes así como tú me quitabas las camisas al dormir –respondió volviendo a envestirla sin descanso.

Pero la falta de actividad sexual hizo que Harry se corriese poco tiempo después del 2do orgasmo de su amiga cuya intimidad volvió a aplastar su miembro entre las paredes calientes y húmedas que lo aprisionaban, ella grito su nombre con fuerza perdiéndose en el éxtasis del orgasmo – así que así se siente que un hombre te llene, así se siente que tú te corras en mi…. o Harry gracias – dijo entre suspiros besándole el cuello con un cariño que incluso sobrepasaba cualquier muestra anterior entre ambos.

Harry beso el espacio entre los pechos de ella con tranquilidad y el mismo cariño que ella a él, cuando se detuvo a la altura de sus ojos no dudo en darle un beso apasionado que no deberían haberse dado – gracias a ti también Hermione, nunca había sentido el interior de una chica, no de esta manera – confeso acostándose en su pecho, regocijándose en los latidos de su corazón.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos, sin pensar en el futuro, pero indudablemente un nuevo futuro se había abierto solo que ellos no se daban cuenta que en el fondo de sus seres una caja de pasión que apenas se había abierto un poco y cuyas primeras consecuencias les dieron los buenos días a la mañana siguiente.

**Bueno damas y caballeros este fue el prólogo de mi versión de la temática "Sexfriends" para el reconocido libro que marco muchas infancias y adolescencias por lo cual, como buen "desilusional HHR" como nos llamaban pues aquí esta una obra cuyas ideas venían naciendo desde que abri esta cuenta pero que no se concretaron hasta que leí ese horrible libreto-libro que se titula "el niño maldito" cuyo potencial fue aplastado y escupido por la nueva saga de animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos, lo cual me agrada dado que a pesar de los fallos y algunos agujeros argumentales, es una excelente precuela o "what if" para la saga ¿tiene mucho para mejorar? Indudablemente pero al menos es algo nuevo, por lo demás nos veremos en los siguientes capítulos, de los cuales el que sigue se titula "fumando con mama" o "dos divorciados que se enredan parte 1", espero tengan un buen día. **


	2. dos divorciados que se enredan parte 1

**Harry Potter- Sexfriends ver. HXHR, capitulo 1: fumando con mama (dos divorciados que se enredan parte 1)**

**Viernes 14 de diciembre, ministerio de magia, 12 AM o medio día, Hermione PV.**

Siempre que algo sale bien, es posible que al final de cuentas salga mucho peor o al menos no acabe como uno desearía que terminase – _y terminar en la cama con Harry con apenas algo de alcohol en la sangre no es un resultado óptimo después de que nos divorciamos de nuestras parejas hace menos de un mes_ – se repetía nuevamente desde el sábado.

Ella seguía escribiendo tratando de no volver a equivocarse mientras escribía su nueva legislación para criaturas mágicas al dibujar garabatos inconscientemente mientras pensaba en lo absolutamente D_E_L_I_C_I_O_S_O que fue estar con Harry tres veces seguidas.

Nuevamente se levantó de su silla paseando molesta tratando de no rosar sus muslos debido a la sutil excitación en su núcleo nuevamente húmedo – la primera en la cochera, la segunda en la mesa de billar y la tercera la sala de mi casa – se repitió nuevamente dando vueltas a su escritorio.

Por suerte su mente dejo de pensar cuando su puerta fue golpeada de manera no muy amable, lo cual le hizo pensar a la joven que era otra vez alguna de sus ex –compañeras de colegio que ahora eran compañeras de trabajo en el departamento o en el ministerio con alguna nueva noticia o cotilleo para relajarse un poco.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando detrás de la puerta estaba ni más ni menos que Ginebra Weasley con el rostro rojo de rabia y un muy avergonzado Draco Malfoy detrás de ella al igual que las miradas de precaución de Anthony Goldstein entre otros antiguo compañeros de colegio que estaban atentos a la visita.

Pronto la pelirroja no dudo en decir la razón de su visita - ¿Dónde está Harry? Y ¿Cómo se te ocurre mandar volando a mi hermano por la ventana GRANGER? – demando saber mientras se tomaba la panza desbordada por el embarazo de ya 6 meses.

La joven bruja sintió que algo en su estómago hervía como lava incandescente pero apostando a su mejor juicio – _y que me guste o no ella está embarazada, por lo cual no puedo embrujarla o él bebe morirá sin pena ni culpa_ – reflexiono tratando de que la ira no se reflejase en su gesto o tono – no soy lechuza, puedes hablarle a Harry si quieres hablar con él y en cuanto a tu querido hermano – entrecierra los ojos – es bastante obvio porque lo hice – respondió sin mucha amargura en su voz.

Ginny parpadeo unos minutos con la quijada temblándole - ¿quieres que te hechice Granger? O acaso qui/ - en ese punto Draco la toma de la cintura y la empieza a alejar de Hermione – cuando Potter vuelva dile por favor que Ginny quiere devolver las cartas y poemas así como otras cosas que le dio a mí mujer, que mande una nota de lo contrario, las vamos a quemar… aunque espero que no me decepcione y me él gusto de quemarlas – explico antes de llevarse a su ahora histérica mujer.

La cara de la gente del ministerio era de vergüenza ajena, pero incluso Hermione podía notar los deseos asesinos de algunos de ellos hacia Malfoy y Weasley o por ejemplo como su mano dejaba de aplastar la varita en su túnica.

Pero solo pudo volver a respirar bien cuando la mano de su secretaria Ana llamo su atención que estaba puesta en la pelirroja y en que maldición podría hacer que dejase de hablar por un buen tiempo.

Sacudió su cabeza mirando a su alrededor - ¡que les ocurre vuelvan a su trabajo! – les ordeno sacando a todos de su estupor volviendo a la realidad.

Ella dio la media vuelta dispuesta a olvidar lo que acababa de ocurrir pero sin poder ignorar que todo el ministerio volvería a hablar sobre el caso Granger- Weasley – Potter como les gustaba llamarlo al menos por los siguientes días.

Ana pronto se preocupó por ella – si necesitas ayuda Jefa, puedes hablar conmigo como siempre - ofreció la única chica pelirroja que le agradaba, pero simplemente le respondió ya más calmada – no te preocupes, después de muchos años conociendo a Ginebra Weasley te puedo decir que solo es una histérica y habladora mujer, esto no es nada importante, volvamos a nuestro trabajo, olvidemos esta ridiculez – ordeno a medias tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto.

Pero incluso con su típica actitud de jefa mandona, no podía evitar sentir que Ana le mirase con duda pero ambas volvieron a su trabajo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto de momento….

**Horas después casa de los Granger, 6 PM.**

El bello atardecer en cualquier parte del mundo era un fenómeno encantador en mayor medida si estabas en un lugar exótico, pero en el caso de Hermione y a pesar de haber visitado distintos lugares del mundo en los últimos años, nada igualaba la sensación de libertad que ella tenía mientras tomaba té y fumaba viendo la puesta de sol junto a su madre mientras s padre tomaba una siesta en una moderna cama/hamaca de jardín, tras abrazar a su hija a la cual veía una vez a la semana.

Por su parte Jane Granger una mujer de estatura promedio y un típico vestido de una pieza azul que suele intercambiar cada día, ya rondaba los 40 años y sin embargo para la gran satisfacción de su hija ambas eran capaces de hablar tranquilamente sin los viejos límites de su "inocencia de adolescente e inexperiencia en la vida".

Su madre gustosa del vino con la comida, de fumar en el atardecer y al igual que su hija tenía un poderoso libido que encontró al hombre más amable del mundo para poder ser apagado sin muchos problemas, algo que hacía que recibiera la envidia de su hija antes su propia mala suerte.

Ese día en particular su hija había llegado con un semblante tranquilo pero poco realista en ella, para Jane eso fue una señal de que algo ocurrió por lo cual en cuanto pudo le saco toda la verdad sobre el porque estaba actuando "anti-natural", por suerte ella confeso pronto al explicarle que había sido "visitada" por Ginebra Weasley su EX – nuera y mejor amiga…dos veces, siendo la segunda la que indujo ese estado en ella.

Después de todo, esta vez fuera del ministerio otra vez trato de usarla como lechuza para comunicarse con Harry, terminando esta vez en una pequeña pelea que termino con la pelirroja hechizada de cabeza gritando maldiciones sin poder utilizar su varita.

El cigarro en su mano desaparecía mientras le contaba de nuevo a su madre como había tenido que dejar en ridículo a su la chica antes de que pensara en eliminarla con algún para de buenas maldiciones.

Su madre tras escuchar de nuevo la historia movió su cabeza en forma de negación – veo que tu ex – cuñada no tiene muy buenos modales, pero me alegra hija que muestres tu carácter ante semejante gentuza que olvida sus modales ante sus propios errores – comento muy tranquilamente su madre moviendo su cabello cuyo color era el mismo que el de su hija pero ya con alguna canas.

Hermione trato de no resoplar ante el casi amable tono de su madre – y además el idiota de Malfoy solo sabe quedarse mirando con su mirada de "inocencia" mientras su mujercita hace estupideces – comento molesta antes de terminarse su cigarro y tirarlo en el cenicero.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Jean lanzara un suspiro, lanzando otra bocanada de aire – bueno al menos no te molestara en una temporada sobretodo porque pronto volverá tu amigo Harry Potter – le lanza una mirada sugerente – o eso es lo que yo supongo que todavía es….. ¿Aun duermen en el mismo colchón como hermanitos? – le inquirió alzando una ceja.

Hermione volteo los ojos y miro hacia el horizonte – el sábado pasado antes de que él se fuera, nosotros… - trato de confesar sin mirar a su madre sintiendo como el fuego de su interior se lucia en sus mejillas.

Los ojos cafés de Jane Granger se abrieron hasta el límite e incluso el cigarro se cayó de su mano, cayendo en su pierna derecha cubierta por una gruesa lana que casi se prendió cuando el cigarro encendido toco su cuerpo.

Hermione trato de no morirse de vergüenza cuando su madre se le quedo mirando durante largos minutos antes de balbucear totalmente fuera de si - ¡Hermione Jane Granger tuviste sexo con tu mejor amigo recién divorciado! – la mujer mayor parecía escandalizada pero al mismo tiempo una sonrisa boba apareció en su boca mientras hacía unos movimientos sugerentes con sus manos.

Eso solo hizo que su hija se sintiese más apenada de haberlo confesado tan rápido.

Por supuesto la confianza entre ella y su madre no le dio espacio para intentar ocultarlo o seguir el juego de su madre…..pero tal vez el encontronazo con Ginny y el hecho de que en el fondo ella deseaba hablar sobre el asunto, para poder sacar de su cuerpo un poco de la lujuria que recorría su sistema desde hacía años cuando Ron dejo de ponerle atención a su cuerpo y a la cama de su prematuro matrimonio.

Hermione se tapó el rostro con las manos mientras los recuerdos de la semana pasada se rebobinan en su cabeza una y otra vez – estábamos un poco ebrios y yo estaba…..Ardiendo por dentro después de pelearme con Ronald cuando se puso a tratar de echarme la culpa sobre el fracaso de nuestro matrimonio – explico evitando mirar a su madre o imaginarse que diría su padre si la escuchase.

Su madre se pudo recuperar en segundos, destapando la cara de su hija - ¿Cuántos revolcones se dieron, duro mucho encima de ti o le gusta que seas vaquera, estas embarazada? – le pregunto sin detenerse, muy entusiasmada como si fuera una adolescente de nuevo.

Una de las pocas cosas que Hermione llegaba a odiar pero de momento lo agradecía con toda su alma a pesar de que se moría de vergüenza – mama lo hicimos tres veces pero no estoy embarazada porque tomo una pócima especial…aunque admito que – miro en dirección a su padre que aún roncaba en su hamaca de jardín pero bajo la voz – le permití llenarme las tres veces…..no uso condón y eso me encanto – lo dijo casi como una confección frente a un fraile o cura…..cosa que nunca había hecho en su vida.

Esta vez su madre se mostró un poco escandalizada - ¡eso es genial y todo, pero las enfermedades sexuales existen señorita y no creo que mágicamente desaparezcan aun con su magia! - le regaño antes de guardar silencio unos minutos esperando su respuesta.

Y la sonrisa en el rostro de su hija la dejo en shock al igual que su respuesta – existen algunas enfermedades sexuales sobre todo cuando los magos o brujas tienen sexo con criaturas mágicas sin protección; pero en el caso de Harry y mío, nunca tuvimos sexo sin protección con nuestras Ex – parejas, por eso fue genial cuando él no dudo en vaciarse en mí, pero eso no significa que quedare embarazada a la primera aún tengo cosas por hacer – aclaro ella sintiéndose que se salió con la suya en cierto sentido porque su madre se volvió a sentar y encendió otro cigarro.

El sol seguía cayendo dando paso a las pocas estrellas visibles en el cielo debido a la luz de la ciudad, cuando la voz de su madre volvió a llegar a sus oídos – bueno ustedes ya lo hicieron una vez, al parecer por lo que veo en tu rostro y por tus palabras te gusto bastante….pero la cuestión ahora es ¿van a seguir teniendo sexo o será algo de una sola vez? – su madre alzo una ceja y Hermione pudo entender fácilmente la preocupación de su voz.

Ella apretó un poco los muslos tapados por su vestido oscuro que normalmente tapa con su túnica y una medias que de momento, estaban húmedas en cierta parte debido a las posibilidades que ella misma se había planteado después de despedir a Harry al día siguiente para su misión, después de dos secciones extra de sexo tras haber intentado hablar después de la comida pero sin llegar hacerlo cuando una carta le llego al joven indicándole que debía irse en una horas.

Jane observo como su hija se levantó tras acabarse su último cigarro, con la mirada perdida como suele hacerlo cuando está pensando profundamente, algo común en ella desde que era niña.

Hermione comenzó una caminata frente a su madre mientras se ponía de nuevo su túnica y al final le respondió con una sonrisa pícara – bueno mama are lo mismo que tu cuando te hiciste amante de papa durante la universidad, si Harry acepta prometo contarte, de lo contrario me buscare a un amante después de año nuevo pero solo te diré cosas básicas, no quiero que lo acoses porque el estará muy ocupado….. Después de todo este invierno será muy frio y debido a tus genes de seguro estaré muy necesitada en ese sentido por lo cual no quiero que me interrumpas con cenas o tertulias, esa persona no será mi novio o mi futuro esposo, no debes encariñarte con él – aclaro la joven alisando su vestido negro de una pieza antes de acomodar su túnica.

Jane apago su cigarro aun a la mitad contestándole con cierta ironía en su voz – lo único que me va a preocupar es que tú termines enamorada como yo o muchas chicas en el intento fútil de no enamorarse del hombre que te hace sentir tantas cosas mientras es tu amante, tu amigo y tu confidente….. así que buena suerte Mione – se levanta dándole un abrazo, despidiéndose de ella – pero si no vienes en navidad a casa aunque sea unas horas te castigare aun cuando seas una mujer independiente ¿entendiste? – le amenazó con una sonrisa casi maternal pero igual de perturbadora.

La castaña simplemente afirmo que no dudaría en traer a Harry junto a ella…sea cual sea su estatus de relación…..idea la cual le asalto de momento en forma de duda.

**Viernes 21 de diciembre, casa de Hermione alrededor de las 7:30 pm.**

El frio del invierno de un día cualquiera para una joven mujer divorciada indudablemente podría verse como un simple juego de ser soltera de nuevo y que podría volver a sus libertades cotidianas sobre todo si se era independiente con un sueldo de un trabajo estable.

Una de esas libertades por supuesto era tener los amantes que una chica que vive su libertad sexual podría tener sin censura alguna.

Pero eso era para una mujer normal con gran lujuria o no si así se deseaba… ¿pero para Hermione Jane Granger cualquier hombre era suficiente?...indudablemente la respuesta era no.

Un gruñido salió de la boca de la castaña nuevamente tras rechazar al enésimo tipo de la página de video chat y citas que estaba utilizando desde una semana, con resultados catastróficos que incluían lesbianas necesitadas y demasiados sujetos masturbándose con poca o nula habilidad de sostener una charla…..o una erección – _estos sujetos no podrían durar ni diez minutos por más grande que tengan su herramienta, mucho menos en contra de mis caderas _ \- pensaba ella cada tanto tiempo durante los últimos días desde que visito a su madre y comenzó a buscar un amante aun cuando solo fuese para calentar un poco su cama…..no es que lo necesitara con urgencia…..pero nunca estaba mal un buen revolcón o eso pensaba ella.

Pero casi una semana de búsqueda una hora al día la estaba llevando al límite de su paciencia, dejándola en un estado de deseo continuo debido a la frustración de pensar haber encontrado algo bueno que resultaba un fiasco al final de cuentas.

Hermione cerró la página del navegador completamente hastiada y con bastante hambre, por lo cual cerrando su laptop se dirigió a la cocina donde los restos de las salchichas con lentejas y tocino le esperaban.

Teniendo cuidado de no ensuciar su hermoso camisón azul de lana que dejaba poco a la imaginación a pesar del grosor de la lana, la cual pronto deja a relucir que algo estaba erecto no solo por el frio para la vista de un chico o para la nada como en ese momento –_ de nada sirve este camisón o estos shorts para dormir sexys con mensajes subliminales…..debería conseguirme algo más sencillo y más cómodo para mi vida diaria sin esposo –_ pensó ella sentándose en uno de los lindos sillones que ella compro en conjunto con los de Harry y atrayendo una botella de vino blanco, la cual descorcho y bebió directo de la botella sin mucha pena, tapándose con una gruesa cobija especial para el invierno y que alguna vez utilizo en Hogwarts.

Afuera de la casa el viento y la nieve chocaban con cierta fuerza pero no era para nada algo preocupante dada la experiencia de vivir en ese lugar, los ojos de ella miraban la ventana sin mucho ánimo al igual que la velocidad en la cual comía.

Los pensamientos de la joven estaban dividiéndose entre su matrimonio fallido y las relaciones sexuales que sostuvo con su amigo, un hecho que le asustaba y le excitaba al mismo tiempo lo cual incluso para su mente lógica era algo ilógicamente bueno, puesto que si solo fue esa ocasión no cambiaría nada y si se repetía no habría mucho problema, dado que la lujuria de ambos era igual por lo cual un revolcón o dos no dañaría su amistad.

Un suspiro escapo de su boca sintiéndose llena a pesar de solo llevar la mitad de lo que se sirvió, centrándose en beber un poco más de vino antes de dejar la botella junto al plato medio lleno antes de estirarse sobre el sillón admirando los calcetines de algodón y lana tejidos por ella misma antes de arroparse de nuevo.

Cerró los ojos por un momento acomodándose mejor y atrayendo una almohada preparándose para otra noche sola en su casa vacía…..o que estaba vacía puesto que un sonido de aparición pronto cambio eso en la forma del mismísimo Harry Potter con un pijama de lana negra con camisa a juego.

Un choque eléctrico invadió a la castaña al notar que el chico estaba anonadado por encontrarla en el sillón, probablemente el no esperaba encontrarla despierta como había ocurrido otras veces cuando el llegaba de viaje siguiendo la rutina de llegar su casa, bañarse/cambiarse, cenar en la casa de quien le tocara hacer la cena y después irse a dormir a la cama respectiva.

Los pensamientos de la castaña no se podían expresar fácilmente, mucho menos cuando sentía como la manta se deslizaba dejando su cuerpo al descubierto e incluso debido a la forma en la cual la vista de su amigo bajo, indudablemente abrió sus piernas más de la cuenta al enderezarse, quedándose viendo el uno al otro sin hablar.

Pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiese hablar, el sonido del estómago de Harry les interrumpió cualquier palabra de sus bocas pero Hermione no dudo en levantarse, indicándole con unas palmaditas para que se sentara.

Ninguno de los dos dejo de mirarse mientras él se acomodaba e incluso los "holas" de rigor solo erizo un poco más los vellos de la nuca de la chica, pronto Harry comenzó a comer sin reparos mientras Hermione se recostó en su hombro abrazándole, sintiendo gustosa de que el temblaba ligeramente.

Mientras Harry comía sin prisa y con gusto – estas lentejas con salchichas es lo mejor que he probado en dos semanas, la próxima vez que me manden a una misión diplomática me llevare una olla entera y así no extrañare que por fin eres una buena cocinera no como hace unos años que no podías ni hacer arroz sin que se te quemara – comento una vez termino de comer, dejando el plato en la mesita de al lado.

Ella le saco la lengua – Potter me estas cosificando de nuevo y apenas son las 8 de la noche – dijo en forma de broma arropándole con la manta, acomodándose en su pecho ignorando la humedad en su intimidad o la dureza de Harry en el muslo que subía mientras se acomodaba entrelazando las piernas con las de él.

Lentamente ambos se fueron acomodando en el sillón disfrutando el olor y el calor del otro, tal vez pasando por alto que había un elefante en la sala o más bien entre las piernas de ambos que incluso aplastaba un poco su corazón y su cerebro.

Fue Hermione quien decidió tratar de eliminar el silencio pero pensando no en enfrentar el problema sino en continuar con un status quo en beneficio de ambos sin saber incluso como planteárselo a él o incluso a ella misma - ¿solo extrañaste mi comida o también extrañaste nuestras tardes de lectura y de jugar videojuegos, dormir junto conmigo o incluso…..el calor de mi cuerpo? – le pregunto alzando la ceja tratando de parecer centrada, aun cuando todo en su interior era un caos en la serenidad de la nevada que se podía observar por la ventana.

Los ojos verdes de Harry recorrieron la cara de su mejor amiga al mismo tiempo que con lentitud pasaba su pulgar por donde pasaba su mirada – durante todo este tiempo te extrañe en todo sentido, creo que por primera vez desde que salimos de Hogwarts que me he sentido tan solo mientras buscaba criminales en un país extranjero, teniendo pesadillas debido al estado de constante vigilia; si indudablemente te extrañe bastante – admitió el joven quitándose las gafas y acomodándose en el sillón dejando las manos en la cintura de ella.

Hermione parpadeo unas pocas veces y sin saber incluso por qué lo hacía, cerró los ojos y lo comenzó a besar, en pocos minutos el frio comenzó a disiparse de la sala de la casa e incluso pequeñas gotas de sudor se formaron allí donde sus manos pasabas y estrujaban la piel del otro – mentiroso, eres un mentiroso Potter, no puedes ocultármelo después de que hace dos semanas tuvimos el mejor sexo de nuestras vidas y ahora dirás que no recordaste el calor de mi vientre y de mis abrazos en la noche – le reprocho ligeramente quitándole la camisa para comenzar a darle pequeñas mordidas en todo el abdomen.

Pronto las manos de su amigo, la tomaron de sus hombros para después dalr vuelta para dejarla debajo de su cuerpo tomándola de las manos – no hables de eso…mis pesadillas de muerte no fueron problema, fue el simple recuerdo de tu cuerpo me mantenía despierto durante las primeras noches – susurro quitándole el camisón y tirándolo al lado antes de comenzar a besar a su mejor amiga.

Tal vez era que su piel se puso como gallina o que su cerebro ya no funcionaba lógicamente de una manera tan profunda - _ más profunda que cuando se me ocurrió casarme con Ron_ \- admitió la castaña atascando las uñas en la espalda de su mejor amigo que nuevamente la estaba dejando entrar al paraíso que le fue negado con Ronald por casi 4 años de matrimonio.

Esa sola idea le permitió expresar la única solución lógica a sus deseos desenfrenados – dejemos que el elefante se joda, ten sexo duro conmigo y que los Harry y Hermione del futuro se preocupen – dijo casi como una orden, orden que su mejor amigo pareció dudar durante unos minutos hasta que ella le obligó a cambiar deposiciones e inmediatamente le bajo la parte baja del pijama, moviendo su ropa interior al lado y alineando su núcleo intimo con el duro amigo de Harry, el cual aplasto sin piedad en su canal de nacimiento mientras subía y bajaba.

Harry le tomo de los pechos estrujándolos con la suavidad de un masajista mientras ayudaba a embestirla para ayudarle a ser penetrada con mayor facilidad – el Harry del futuro piensa que los glúteos de su mejor amiga son lo mejor pero aún no se decide si es mejor dejarle una casa a la bruja de su ex – mujer o hacer de su mejor amiga su amante - las palabras del chico devolvieron a la realidad a Hermione quien sin detenerse en su ritmo le pregunto sin dudarlo - ¿Qué necesita el Harry del futuro para convencerse de que ya no hay vuelta atrás y que ahora tiene derechos con su mejor amiga? – inquirió ella entre gemidos ya casi llegando al orgasmo.

El joven auror aumento su ritmo hasta venirse junto a ella, llenándola nuevamente – mañana iré a ver a Sirius y a Remus…..después podemos platicar o tener más sexo….además que en realidad voy a tener que hablar con Ginny y eso me ha puesto de malas – confeso volviendo a tapar a ambos y acomodando a Hermione en su pecho lleno de sudor con la respiración aun desbocada.

La castaña le dio algunos besos sintiendo cierta pena bastante consciente de sus acciones, pero le basto unos minutos de reflexión para responderle - si vas a hablar con ellos, ¿les dirás sobre lo que ha ocurrido?, digo la realidad es que hace una semana le dije a mama y después trate de conseguirme un amante en un sitio de chat y webcam pero todos eran unos idiotas – le comento tratando de no mirarle a la cara, sintiendo como las manos de Harry apretaba ligeramente los glúteos torneados haciéndola suspirar debido a la fuerza de sus dedos.

Hermione escucho un ligero gruñido por parte del chico antes de que su ropa interior fuese rota de un tirón, lo cual le asusto e incluso le éxito un poco, pero por supuesto no podía bajar la guardia después de todo si Harry iba convertirse en un animal sexual, debía de ser su animal…..o eso ella pensaba – hey Potter mi ropa interior es sagrada por más que las hayas lavado muchas beses, pero si quieres ser un animal con mis lindas prendas sexys, tendrás que comprarme nuevas señor potter – ambos se volvieron a mirar y ella aclaro sonrojada – además de otras reglas de convivencia que debemos tener si decides…..ya sabes – las palabras se le atoraron en la lengua.

Harry giro los ojos sin distinguir realmente lo que estaba frente a su mirada e incluso acercando las lindas bragas negras que la castaña tenia puestas segundos antes – no estoy muy seguro yo mismo de cualquier cosa hasta el momento Hermione, pero al menos después de cuatro veces que tenemos sexo creo que hasta yo puedo decir que nos cayeron mal tantas noches de dormir juntos y que al final de cuentas – se interrumpe devorando los hinchados labios de su mejor amiga sintiendo un vacío extraño en el vientre y las viejas energías de cuando recién se casó con Ginny renacerle de las entrañas e incluso como si fuera magia, su miembro comenzó a volver a la vida.

Y Hermione lo sintió puesto que el no había retirado su miembro de su interior, por lo cual aprovecho su interrupción para hablar – bueno considerando que las primeras 3 una fue ebrios, la segunda en medio de la madrugada y el tercero después de que me pediste permiso cuando te dije que antes de hablar me hicieras un creampie….creo que la quinta y otro creampie vienen en camino – dijo ella con su mejor voz erotica que pudo hacer aun con el nerviosismo interno y un extraño fuego que de hecho solo recordaba de sus tiempo de adolescente o incluso su primer año de matrimonio.

Un fuego que la mantenía despierta o masturbándose cuidando su himen en espera de perder su virginidad con el hombre que fuera su marido y después también en la cama matrimonial donde por desgracia vivió en el octavo círculo del infierno llena de frio como de noches incontables donde se tuvo que masturbar en el baño debido a la frialdad de Ronald

Pero eso estaba cambiando y ella lo presentía o más bien lo comenzó a vivir como si fuese una ilusión o un sueño cuando Harry volvió a acomodarse encima de ella para después comenzar a embestirla como una bestia salvaje que en pleno periodo de celo, había estado encerrado en un lugar oscuro pero que tras mucho esfuerzo….ahora era libre de nuevo.

Y eso penso ella era exactamente lo que quería en ese instante aun cuando las consecuencias más próximas fuesen impensables en ese momento.

**Bueno señores después de un tiempo por fin he traído el capítulo 1 de este fic, para los que siguen mis obras, debo decir que he tenido bloqueos de inspiración y ciertos problemas, pero no se preocupen tanto este fic como Starco Sexfriends y Star vs the evil zodiaczs y primus Lucitor pronto tendrán actualización pero (spoiler para lo que leen también los otros dos fanfics) en el primero he desechado varias ideas para la trama y ahora estoy estructurando todo de nuevo, sobretodo porqué tras el final de la serie nuevas ideas han venido a mi y probablemente le dé un giro distinto lo cual acortara un poco la idea que tenia del mismo dado que estoy haciendo una versión alternativa con las ideas desechadas originales pero primero acabare la versión existente.**

**Para mi obra magna (o eso pienso sobre the evil zodiaczs y primus Lucitor por ello tardo mucho en escribir), les espera una gran sorpresa en cuanto a revelar la trama y sobre las amenazas que le dan nombre al fic y a los cuales se enfrentara Star y Marco en esa historia.**

**Ahora en cuanto el futuro de este fic el siguiente capítulo se titulara "los padrinos mágicos de Potter y una venus desnuda" o "dos divorciados que se enredan parte 2" el cual debo decir tardara en salir un tanto menos que este capítulo y aclarara un poco como es que Sirius Black y Remus Lupin están vivos además de un pequeño encontronazo con Ginny, la cual no se ha lucido en este capítulo porque hablo con Hermione pero con Harry….mejor esperen para pintar a la pelirroja de verde como se decía antes, esta vez con bastante razón.**

**Pero por mientras hasta la próxima gracias por sus reviews y mucho éxito a todos en su vida diaria, bye. **


End file.
